Berry at the Movies
by MasterMind13
Summary: While at the movies, Berry meets up with some old friends and new friends, and makes some surprising discoveries after watching the premier of a new movie. Request fic.


**This is a request for Mlpgirl1998. She wanted a crossover between _Foster's Home For Imaginary_ _Friends_ and _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_. Since Panini from _Chowder_ is in it, too, I can only choose two categories. My friend wanted it where Berry meets Mindy and Panini at the movies for the premier of a movie Mandy directed with Bloo as producer.**

 **I also added Mac, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Frankie and Madame Foster there to support Bloo for helping out in the movie. I also threw in Billy and Grim, cause, why wouldn't I?**

 **Anyways, here's my first story for 2019. ^_^**

* * *

Berry stood in line for the ticket booth at the movies. She recently heard about this movie that recently came out. It was called _Glorious Nightmares_. She saw the poster passing by the theater. It looked like a supernatural thriller with hints of action. She wasn't sure, but that was why she was here. Berry saw that she was next and she stepped right up to the ticket-taker.

"One ticket to _Glorious Nightmares_ ," she said.

The transaction was complete and Berry walked inside with a ticket and still with the thought of how this movie would turn out. She looked at the snack booth. She could use something to eat. She walked over there, stood before the counter and looked at the well-stocked arrangement of candies, jujubes, sno-caps, fizzy rocks, gummy worms and caramels. The popcorn machine had freshly popped popcorn. The pretzels were piping hot. The corn dog rotisserie spun the corn dogs like a carousel. There was a lot in abundance, and Berry's head spun with the smell of buttery popcorn.

"I'll have a medium popcorn and large root beer," said Berry. Berry waited while the cashier got her order.

"Berry!" a voice said.

Berry turned around, quirking an eyebrow. It was her friends, Mindy and Panini.

"What brings you here?" Panini asked.

"I'm here for the premier of _Glorious Nightmares_ ," replied Berry.

"Oh, we're here to see that, too." Panini chimed.

"Small world." Berry commented.

"Your order," said the cashier. Berry paid for her snacks and ambled away with her order. Just then, Mindy trotted over to the counter.

"I'll have an order of chocolate-covered strawberries," she said. "Complimentary of Mindy Von Dier."

The cashier handed her a small box. It was rectangular, and could only hold about six strawberries. Mindy paid for her snack and rejoined the others.

"So how've you been?" asked Panini. "Haven't seen you since the musical."

"I've been fine," replied Berry. "Still going to therapy. It'll be a long way before I can fully move on from this."

"Well, it's good that you're going to therapy." Panini said.

"What about you?" Berry asked Mindy. "What have you been up to since the musical?"

"Oh, what I've always done," answered Mindy. "Being the best at everything." She flipped her red bangs, her ponytail bounced.

They reached the door to where they were airing _Glorious Horror_.

"So what do you think about this movie?" Berry asked, taking a sip of her root beer.

"I wanted to see how Mandy could've pulled off something like this." Mindy retorted.

"Mandy?" Berry asked. "Isn't that that one girl you mentioned?"

"Yeah," said Mindy. "I'm the richest girl in town, and I can't even bribe movie directors into letting me star in one of their films. But she—that loser—somehow directed a movie." Mindy's face reddened. A vein popped in her forehead. Then Mindy calmed down, exhaling. "I'm here to criticize it and point out its flaws."

Berry looked at her like she had two heads. The three girls walked down the aisle to find their seats. They found three seats not too far away from the door, but not too close to the screen. Once they were seated the room darkened. Mindy looked around the theater, looking for something particular.

"Hey, look," whispered Mindy, pointing with her head. "It's those losers, Grim and Billy." Panini and Berry looked to where she was pointing. They saw a boy with a big nose and next to him was the Grim Reaper himself.

"What about them?" Panini inquired.

"They're friends with that loser Mandy," Mindy said this hatefully. She glared at them as though she would blow their heads off with just her stare.

"Hey," said Berry, craning her neck, "isn't that Wilt and Coco?" Berry was the only one who recognized them. Mindy and Panini, not so much, having only seen them a few times. Not only did she see Wilt and Coco, but she also saw Eduardo, Mac, Frankie and Madame Foster. What were they doing? Was this movie really going to be a never to forget moment?

"It's starting," Mindy whispered. Berry sat back and got ready to watch the movie. Several previews later, the movie started.

 _Glorious Nightmares_ was about a group of girls being stalked by a demonic presence. The main goal of the demon was to make the girls into its pawns. Puppets to bring about darkness. The dark atmosphere of the movie combined with the explosions seen in the school really brought the house down. Berry was so gripped by the movie that she didn't pay much attention to her snacks. She looked over and saw Mindy looking awed and freaked out at the same time. Though, by the time the movie was over she was going to act like she didn't like it. She would never admit she liked something Mandy directed.

"Whoa." Panini uttered, gripping the back of the seat in front of her.

Berry watched in anticipation, drinking a sip of root beer. Mindy was so exhilarated she didn't even finish all her chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Ooh! Look out!" Panini gasped, covering her eyes.

They were at the scene where the girls confront the demon that's been stalking them. Berry ate a mouthful of popcorn. Eyes widened as the movie protagonists chanted an ancient spell to cast the demon out. Berry braced herself, this was it. A red and black vortex opened and the demon was sucked in, swearing to come back. The vortex closed, leaving behind red lightning ricocheting. It ended with the girls walking along the forest path, the camera zooming out to show a panoramic view of the cabin where they banished the demon. Then the screen turned black and the credits zoomed by.

"Yay!" Madame Foster cheered. Frankie laughed at her grandmother's excitement. There was a round of applause.

"That was awesome," said Wilt as he stood up.

"Co co," said Coco.

"Si, es muy bueno," said Eduardo.

"Hey," said Mac. "That movie was off the charts."

"I know, wasn't it great?" Wilt said.

"I mean, the part where the monster showed up from the..."

The gang chattered. Berry listened to their prattled, feeling left out. They were probably unaware that Berry was here.

"Hey," said Mindy. "Want one of my strawberries?" She held out the rectangular box. It had three strawberries left. Berry wordlessly took a strawberry.

"I'll have one." Panini said, leaning over. She took a chocolate-covered strawberry. Now each one had a strawberry.

"Well, whad'ya think, people?"

Bloo's voice resonated from the double doors. Next to him stood a blond in a pink dress with a yellow flower on it. Her hair was styled like devil horns. And she had this mean look that could instill fear into anyone. The two walked down the aisle. The blond spotted Mindy and sent her a glare that could put the Devil in his place. Mindy in turn tried to keep a straight face, but felt her confidence wavering. Panini felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Mandy!" Billy chirped. So this was Mandy. Looking at her, Berry didn't think she looked very intimidating. But she never knew. Billy hugged Mandy, only to get slapped. The boy didn't seem fazed by her violence and just carried on like it was another day.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but dat was a fantastic movie." Grim said. "I liked the part where they were being chased by the little imp demons. They looked very real, like they could pop out of the screen, but I know it's all computer animations." The reaper took a breath, to keep his composure. "All in all, it was pretty cool."

"Yeah," said Mac, approaching her. "And Bloo," he said to his friends. "Man, the explosion in the high school was phenomenal. I mean, I can't believe they jumped out a three story window to get out, and then they landed in a dumpster." Mac was having too much excitement to process it all. "Man, oh, man, was that chilling."

"Well, as producer I did what the director told me," said Bloo with pride. He wrapped his arm around Mandy, who in turn punched him in the face to get him to stop. Bloo let go and he sidled over to Mac. "She digs me," he told him, raising his eyebrows and smiling even white teeth.

Berry, Mindy and Panini walked up to the group.

"Mandy," said Mindy.

"Mindy," said Mandy, like all rivals do. "Didn't expect to see you here. What, were they handing out discounts for pig-faced snobs?"

Mindy's patience had been worn thin, but she was quick to have it under control. Taking a breath, she continued. "I'll have you know that while I was ready to tell you how bad your movie was, it actually...wasn't that bad."

Mandy raised an eyebrow. Despite everything, she still didn't trust her, and saw her as an enemy. But saying that her movie was good was actually making its way to her heart.

"Yeah, well, I don't take compliments from you," said Mandy. "My movie was good with or without your approval." This was answer enough for Mindy.

Berry threaded her way through the crowd. "Hi, Bloo," she said, waving to Bloo.

"Aw, hey, uh...Heather?" said Bloo. Obviously, he still didn't remember her name. This time Berry was letting it go.

"Yeah, it's me," said Berry in a downcast tone.

"Well," said Mandy. "They're throwing a party for me in honor of my movie. Critics have reviewed it as 'well-thought-out and gruesomely chilling.'" She stole a glance at Mindy. "Not bad for a loser, eh, Mindy?"

Mindy rolled her eyes, not out of annoyance, but for her own kicks.

"It also got five stars," interjected Bloo. "And _Times_ magazine has it under 'a sinister saga you'll never forget.'" He let out a squeal. "So, you guys wanna come to the party? Huh? Huh?" He shook his fists in excitement.

"Yeah," replied Mac. "I guess we could go."

"Must be great being on a movie set," said Panini.

"I'll say," said Mac.

"Come on, let's go," said Frankie.

"Yeehaw!" shouted Billy, leaping in the air, eager to attend Mandy's party. He and Grim, as well as the others followed Mandy out through the double doors, relishing the moment between them.

* * *

 **I gave Mindy a last name. It seems to fit her. I hope I made her in character, I haven't watched the show in a while.**


End file.
